Toy vehicles have been made with actuated parts but generally these parts are moved by a separate finger push button, crank, electric motor, etc. Such toys tend to be complicated mechanically and are therefore more expensive to manufacture. There has existed a need for vehicles with actuated parts that can be simply operated and preferably by the same manual grasp that moves the toy about a play surface.